La mort du roi
by Ylith
Summary: Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, Alistair sut qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre. Il lui fallait régler quelques dernières affaires, faire ses adieux...Et entreprendre son dernier voyage au cœur des ténèbres.
1. Le dernier voyage

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'étonne de ne voir que si peu de fics française sur Dragon Age ! Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un jeu de rôle depuis Baldur's gate et je l'ai refait trois fois ! (très rare pour moi !).

Voici une fic assez courte (trois chapitres seulement) qui se déroule après la fin du jeu. Bien entendu, je considère que les lecteurs ont fini l'aventure avant de lire cette histoire, donc elle contiendra des **SPOILS **! Si vous n'avez pas terminé le jeu, ne lisez pas ! Ce serait vraiment dommage !

Je crois que le titre parle de lui-même. Il s'agit d'une fic…disons mélancolique. Pas triste. Juste mélancolique et pleine d'émotion ! ) Elle me trottait dans la tête tant j'ai aimé le couple que formait mon perso avec Alistair, et tous les problèmes qu'ils devaient surmonter pour espérer avoir une vie « normale ».

Ah oui, mon perso était une guerrière noble (Champion/Berserk, épée+bouclier).

Si vous voulez voir des images d'elles, il va falloir ruser! Voici les liens vers deux images d'elle. (désolée mon ordi semble avoir effacé tous les screenshots in game…Je suis dégoûtée !) . Rajoutez un slash à http:/ et remplacez les * par des points (fanfiction me les refuse sinon).

http:/img249*imageshack*us/i/sharnaportrait*png/

http:/img411*imageshack*us/i/sharna*jpg/

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

* * *

_**1 : Le dernier voyage**_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, Alistair sut qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre. Il demeura allongé sur le dos, silencieux, immobile, les yeux fixés au plafond. C'était une bien étrange sensation de connaître l'avènement de sa mort. Etonnamment, il prenait la nouvelle avec plus de calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où les cauchemars reviendraient la terreur l'envelopperait et qu'il deviendrait fou. Mais non. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La sagesse des gardes des Ombres semblaient l'avoir enfin enveloppé. Si Duncan avait pu le voir, il en aurait surement ri. Et lui avec. Il avait bien grandi le jeune Alistair de l'époque. Il avait surtout vieilli.

Avec lenteur, il tourna la tête pour observer celle qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle aussi, elle avait pris de l'âge. Des petites rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux clos et marquaient aussi légèrement ses fossettes. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas changé, ayant toujours possédé cette teinte poivre et sel qui l'avait étonné la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Et puis, quand il l'avait vue sur le champ de bataille, brandissant une épée écarlate, sa chevelure s'était enflammée comme un brasier argenté. Et il avait trouvé cela magnifique. Même aujourd'hui, même là, avec ses petites rides au coin des yeux, il la trouvait belle. Toujours aussi belle. Elle le houspillait lorsqu'il le lui disait à présent, se traitant de vieille femme. Alors il répondait que lui aussi était un vieil homme. Elle le dévisageait et souriait : « je crois que nous sommes bien assortis ».

Bien assortis. Très certainement. Tout Ferelden le pensait, il le savait bien. Depuis trente ans qu'ils régnaient, le pays avait prospéré et le peuple semblait heureux. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des soucis avec les Dalatiens et les nains, ou encore avec les templiers et les mages, sans parler des engeances qui continuaient d'apparaître en Orlaïs…Mais dans l'ensemble, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés. Alistair ne l'aurait jamais cru le jour où il avait été couronné. Il avait reçu la couronne comme un poids écrasant, se pensant incapable de le supporter. Après six mois d'enfer, il avait épousé cette femme merveilleuse. La vie ne s'était pas arrangée du jour au lendemain mais, avec elle à ses côtés, il avait appris à être plus calme, plus posé et surtout, surtout à avoir plus confiance en ses propres convictions. Elle lui avait donné tout ça et bien plus encore. Elle lui avait donné une famille à aimer et une fille à choyer. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Non, vraiment, il avait bien vécu. Il avait la conscience tranquille, l'esprit léger. Il mourrait sans regret. Sauf celui de les laisser seules derrière lui. Mais elles lui survivraient. Elles étaient plus fortes que lui, il en était certain. Et c'était pour cela, qu'il était aussi calme. Serein. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait respirer sans poids sur sa poitrine.

-Un baiser pour tes pensées.

Il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers celle qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle l'observait de ses yeux ambrés, son joli sourire sur les lèvres. Oui…Vraiment belle.

-D'accord.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'embrasser gentiment. Comme d'habitude, elle se mit à rire doucement alors que la barbe blonde, parsemée désormais de fils d'argent, lui chatouilla le menton.

-J'aime vraiment cette barbe, dit-elle enfin en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds. Ne la coupe pas.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, ma Dame.

-Alors c'est parfait.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ils poussèrent un petit soupir en même temps. Ils savaient que cette intimité leur était limitée. Bientôt les serviteurs arriveraient pour ouvrir grand les rideaux et ils ne pourraient plus s'approcher d'aussi prêt jusqu'au soir. Non pas par convenance. Mais par manque de temps. Ils étaient tellement occupés l'un et l'autre qu'ils leur étaient souvent difficile de ne serait-ce que partager un repas ensemble. Ils avaient espéré qu'avec l'âge les choses se calmeraient mais pas du tout. Surtout depuis que leur fille, âgée de seize ans désormais, était prête à marier. Le défilé des prétendants ne s'arrêtait plus. Un nouvel enfer.

-Il va falloir choisir un époux à Alasa, déclara soudain Alistair.

Sa femme releva la tête pour le dévisager, étonnée :

-Pourquoi si soudainement ? Je croyais qu'aucun des prétendants ne te plaisait.

-J'ai été un peu dur dans mon jugement. Il me semble qu'une union avec le neveu de l'impératrice d'Orlais ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique à Ferelden.

-C'est une grave décision pour la prendre aussi vite, le prévint sa femme. Il faut envisager toutes les éventualités d'un tel choix. Choisir un fils de tiern serait plus raisonnable.

-Mais moins durable pour la paix. Non, je pense que c'est la bonne chose à faire. La méfiance entre Ferelden et Orlaïs doit cesser. Nous ne devons pas commettre de nouveau les erreurs du passé. Et si cela signifie tendre la main, je suis prêt à le faire.

Il sentit qu'elle le dévisageait avec attention. Mais avec l'âge, il avait appris à mieux cacher ses émotions. Même si elle savait toujours quand il essayait de lui masquer quelque chose. Aussi, il continua :

-Bien sûr les termes du contrat de mariage devront être clairs et précis : Alasa sera la régente et le prince uniquement prince consort avec interdiction de commander quelque armée que ce soit. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi avant que tu ne te réveilles et ça me semble être la meilleure solution.

-La meilleure solution, bien sûr, répéta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ?

Il la regarda alors. Et en un instant il vit un voile de douleur passer au fond des prunelles d'ambre.

-Oh…

Et ce fut tout. Ce fut le seul son qui passa les lèvres fines. « Oh… ». Elle avait compris. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. Il n'y eut ni larmes, ni crise hystérique de sa part. Et Alistair sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour une fois de plus pour cette femme admirable. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Et il lui en serait éternellement redevable.

* * *

Bien sûr, Alasa reçut bien plus mal la nouvelle. Pourtant ses parents l'avaient préparée à l'éventualité de leur disparition brutale depuis qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre. Elle cria, fracassa des vases, s'insurgea contre cette tradition idiote et obsolète, supplia et pleura beaucoup. Pour finir, elle s'endormit, épuisée, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son père, la reine les regardant de loin. Alistair caressait avec douceur les doux cheveux blonds, la tristesse étreignant légèrement son cœur. Il détestait l'idée de lui faire de la peine, tout comme il détestait l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Mais là bas, par delà les Tréfonds et la puanteur des engeances, par delà la douleur et le goût d'acier du sang, se tenaient tous ses compagnons, tous ces gardes des Ombres tombés bien avant lui qu'il rêvait de revoir. Il se voyait déjà en train de pavaner devant eux, leur expliquant tout ce qu'il avait accompli, sachant parfaitement qu'ils le savaient déjà. Et il voyait déjà ses amis se moquer de lui et Duncan le regarder avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était cela qui lui permettait de prendre la nouvelle de sa mort avec autant de calme. Cela et savoir que tout ceux qu'il aimait étaient en sécurité.

Aussi, les jours suivants, il s'attela deux fois plus dur à la tâche, finissant tout ce qu'il voulait accomplir et vérifiant mainte et mainte fois que plus personne n'avait besoin de lui pour continuer son œuvre. Alasa était prête à gouverner. Elle était sa plus grande fierté. Il la savait capable de réussir. Le mariage serait célébré dans quelques mois et Ferelden continuerait à vivre dans le calme et la paix. Petit à petit, il annonça son départ à son plus proche entourage. Petit à petit, les gens se rappelèrent que leur roi était un garde des Ombres. Que son sang était corrompu. Et qu'il devait mourir dans les profondeurs obscures des Tréfonds. Personne n'essaya de l'en empêcher. Personne n'essaya de l'en dissuader. Car après tout, qui pouvait se prétendre capable de s'opposer à la destinée d'un garde des Ombres ? Beaucoup vinrent lui faire des adieux. Tous versèrent une larme. Et promirent de n'annoncer la nouvelle au peuple qu'après son départ. Ils lui promirent des funérailles grandioses avec des chœurs de milliers d'enfants et des tambours résonnant d'un bout à l'autre de Ferelden pour hurler leur chagrin. Alistair pensa alors qu'il était bien dommage qu'il rate un tel événement : il avait toujours adoré les tambours.

* * *

Le jour de son départ, le ciel était gris plomb. Quelques gouttes avaient commencé à tomber à peine avait-il mis le nez dehors. Il grommela en prenant son cheval par la bride. Il n'aimait pas ce temps qui rendait ses articulations souvent douloureuses. Il vérifia une dernière fois les vivres contenus dans les sacoches accrochées à sa selle, vérifia que son armure et son épée étaient bien empaquetés sur l'âne de bât, puis monta en selle. Son cheval avança doucement dans la cour, ses sabots claquant sur les pavés, et le mena de son pas lent et cadencé jusqu'au pont levis. Il n'y avait personne pour saluer son départ. Et pour cause : personne ne savait quand il partirait. Lui-même l'avait ignoré jusqu'à la nuit précédente où un terrible cauchemar l'avait enveloppé. En ouvrant les yeux, trempé de sueur et suffocant, il avait compris que ce serait aujourd'hui qu'il prendrait la route pour effectuer son dernier voyage.

Les rues de Dénérim étaient désertes. A cause du froid et du mauvais temps, même les saoulards s'étaient mis à l'abri. Et il était encore tôt. Le soleil ne serait pas levé avant plusieurs heures. Quelques lampes à huile éclairaient la place du marché, leur lumière tremblotante dans le vent froid alors que les cages se balançaient doucement. Alistair avançait sans ralentir, du pas tranquille mais immuable de sa monture. C'était comme si quelque chose guidait l'animal et qu'il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint sa dernière destination. Un peu têtu, le cheval avançait dans les rues, grignotant le chemin qu'il lui restait à faire, lentement mais inexorablement. Et sur son dos, le roi de Ferelden emplissait pour la dernière fois ses yeux de toutes ces visions familières, depuis les murs des maisons décrépies aux tours de garde. Il avait été heureux ici. Oui, très heureux. Même la porte jaune, ancienne demeure de Goldana, lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Oh bien sûr, à l'époque, il avait eu l'impression qu'un pieu chauffé à blanc lui avait traversé le cœur lorsque les yeux haineux de sa sœur s'étaient posés sur lui. Mais les paroles de sa compagne avaient donné un tout autre sens à sa réflexion. Déjà, à cette période, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, déjà elle avait entrepris de le rendre plus fort. Par le Créateur, qu'il l'aimait sa guerrière aux cheveux d'argent. Il espérait qu'elle le savait, il espérait le lui avoir assez répété durant toutes ces années passées ensemble. Car à présent, il était trop tard.

Déjà, au bout de la rue, se dressaient les hautes portes de Dénérim. Déjà, quelques marchands commençaient à arriver, prêts pour le grand marché qui se devait se dérouler durant cette journée. Il y aurait des artisans venus de toutes les contrées, de toutes les espèces, en particulier des forgerons nains que sa femme adorait. Alistair avait prévu en secret de lui offrir un bouclier portant le griffon des Gardes des Ombres mêlé au blason d'Hautecime et de la famille royale de Ferelden. Il avait passé la commande il y avait de cela une année, lors du dernier marché, au plus grand forgeron nain d'Orzammar. Il avait espéré pouvoir le lui offrir en mains propres…Mais elle devrait se contenter d'un joli emballage de soie et d'un mot manuscrit de sa main. Il avait eu le temps de prévenir l'artisan de son départ. Dommage…Il aurait aimé voir l'éclat de joie au fond des yeux ambrés lorsqu'elle aurait découvert le présent. Il adorait la voir ainsi. C'était comme si tous leurs soucis s'envolaient et qu'ils redevenaient de simples jeunes gens.

Il sortit sans encombre de la ville, remarquant avec un certain amusement que ses propres gardes ne levèrent même pas la tête à son passage. Il aurait pu attribuer ça à la cape et à la capuche brune qui le recouvrait mais il connaissait la vérité. Depuis la fin de l'Enclin, il y avait de cela trois décennies, les soldats s'étaient renouvelés et le sang jeune ne le voyait plus vraiment comme un héros de Ferelden. Il était un roi, emprisonné derrière ses hauts murs et c'était tout. Un vieillard comme les autres qui pouvait se fondre dans la masse aussi facilement qu'un métamorphe au milieu d'un troupeau de loups. Il aurait pu avoir de la peine…Il préféra sourire. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il n'était et serait toujours qu'un bâtard élevé par des chiens et propulsé au rang du roi par un simple concours de circonstance. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il trouvait cela amusant. Sa vie entière ressemblait à une farce monumentale. Et ça lui convenait tout à fait.

Sa monture avait pris la grande route, faisant fi de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait à présent. Derrière eux, le petit âne de bât suivait sans broncher, lui aussi calme et résolu. Tous les sons semblaient masqués sous celui des gouttes se fracassant sur le sol et au loin le tonnerre grondait sourdement. Ce fut alors qu'un hennissement déchira l'air. La monture du roi répondit, accélérant son pas, les oreilles braquées vers l'avant. Alistair plissa les yeux, protégés par sa large capuche. Il distingua une ombre qui attendait au pied d'un arbre. Une monture, son cavalier et un âne de bât également. Son cœur se serra. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son cheval réagissait ainsi. L'animal venait de reconnaître un ami de longue date. Et l'identité de la personne en selle ne faisait aucun doute non plus.

Alistair dévisagea sa compagne alors que les chevaux frottaient doucement leurs museaux l'un contre l'autre. Elle aussi revêtait une cape et la capuche plongeait son visage dans l'ombre. Mais les deux yeux ambrés luisaient dans l'obscurité et étaient posés sur lui. Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes, sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre gronde de nouveau au loin.

-Même le ciel pleure le départ du roi de Ferelden, dit-elle enfin avec un léger sourire. Il ne te connait pourtant pas aussi bien que moi. Je te laisse imaginer l'ampleur de ma peine face à ta disparition ce matin.

-Je ne voulais t'obliger à faire ce choix, souffla l'homme d'un ton douloureux. Tu serais bien mieux au château, à veiller sur notre fille plutôt qu'ici, aux côtés d'un homme qui s'apparente à un cadavre à peine vivant.

La femme talonna sa monture pour s'approcher de lui. D'un geste sec, elle arracha le gant du cuir qu'elle portait pour poser sa main sur la joue barbue du roi. A ce contact, Alistair sentit son cœur se gonfler. La peau de sa compagne était douce et chaude en comparaison de l'univers rude et glacé qui les entouraient. La détermination du guerrier fondait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Et elle le savait bien.

-Si tu es un cadavre alors j'aime un cadavre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Tu serais une abomination que ça ne changerait rien. Je suis ta femme. Et aussi une Garde des Ombres. J'affronterai à tes côtés notre fin à tous les deux.

-Tu ne peux pas, répondit Alistair dans un sursaut désespéré de volonté en serrant la main dans la sienne. Asala a besoin de toi…

-Asala n'a pas besoin de vivre deux fois cet horrible évènement. Crois-moi. Il vaut mieux qu'elle fasse son deuil une bonne fois pour toute.

L'ancien templier garda le silence. Il y avait encore cette pointe de douleur dans sa voix quand elle en parlait. Sa famille perdue en une seule nuit par la faute d'un traître…Et voilà qu'elle voulait faire vivre la même chose à sa propre fille ? Non. Non, c'était différent cette fois-ci. Asala était préparée à cela. Peut-être sa femme avait-elle raison…Peut-être valait-il mieux que la jeune fille ne pleure qu'une seule fois pour eux deux plutôt que de se ronger les sangs dans l'attente du départ de sa mère pour les Tréfonds…Il ne savait pas. Vraiment pas.

Alors, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il la laissait le guider. « Fais-moi confiance » était la phrase magique qu'elle ne prononçait que lorsqu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Et quand il vit de nouveau cette phrase poindre aux bouts des lèvres rosées, il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser.

-Je te fais confiance. Partons.

* * *

_A suivre Chapitre 2 : Les derniers souvenirs_

Le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé (il est plus long que celui là) et le troisième sera plus court, donc écrit plus vite.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu, à très bientôt !


	2. Les derniers souvenirs

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Les derniers jours du roi de Férelden se poursuivent sur la route d'Orzammar.

Merci ledilettant pour ta review ! Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans cette section…Ecrivez, fans de Dragon Age, qu'on ait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

**2 : Les derniers souvenirs**

Alistair ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il lui restait à vivre avant d'être rongé entièrement par la souillure. Ce qui était certain, c'était que la douleur commençait à poindre en lui, comme une flamme sombre qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, la situation aurait pu être pire. Il lui restait quelques belles journées devant lui, le soleil embrasait le ciel en descendant sur l'horizon et surtout il voyageait aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Que demander de plus ?

Ils se plaisaient tout deux à retrouver cette sensation de liberté sur les routes. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils en rêvaient sans se le dire.

-Dire qu'avant on faisait tout cela à pieds, dit soudain sa compagne.

Alistair se mit à rire :

-C'est vrai ! C'est qu'on était encore jeunes et fringants !

-C'est surtout qu'on était pauvres, releva-t-elle avec un sourire. Et puis, on avait l'Enclin à nos trousses alors on avait plutôt intérêt à être fringants si on ne voulait pas se faire grignoter les fesses !

Le guerrier sourit en hochant la tête. Ce n'était pas faux. Cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps et pourtant elle était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Il savait que c'était certainement le cas pour chacun des membres de leur petite troupe de l'époque. Après tout, ce qu'ils avaient tous traversé ne pouvait pas s'oublier aussi facilement. Sauf pour Sten peut-être. Le guerrier Quunari avait une étrange façon d'affronter la réalité. Pour lui, ce n'avait été sans doute qu'une aventure comme une autre.

-Et si on s'arrêtait là ? proposa sa femme en désignant une petite clairière un peu à l'écart de la route. Je ne suis plus habituée à chevaucher toute la journée et je commence sérieusement à fatiguer.

-D'accord.

Elle lui sourit en s'écartant de la route. Ces quelques mots rendaient Alistair heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce que jamais, jamais elle ne dévoilait ses faiblesses. A l'époque, peut-être parce que l'Enclin grondait, peut-être parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, elle ne disait jamais de telles choses. Les mots « je suis fatiguée » ou même « j'ai mal » ne passaient pas ses lèvres. Même la fois où une flèche avait traversé son épaule de part en part. Alistair avait cru mourir d'angoisse, exilé à l'extérieur de la tente, à faire les cent pas, attendant que Wynne et Léliana fassent leur office. Il n'avait entendu ni pleurs ni cris. Quelques gémissements de douleur étouffés. Ce fut tout. Et puis un jour, quelques années après cela, un peu après leur mariage, lors de leur long voyage à travers le pays, elle avait murmuré après une longue journée de marche qu'elle aimerait s'arrêter. Elle avait juste soufflé ces mots, en lui jetant un regard gêné et anxieux, comme si elle attendait avec inquiétude sa réaction. Il avait été à la fois surpris et…flatté. Heureux. Fier. Un mélange de tout ça. Il avait simplement acquiescé, se déclarant également épuisé. Alors elle lui avait souri, les joues légèrement rosées. Et il l'avait trouvée encore plus belle que de coutume.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir avalé leur soupe et leur morceau de pain, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'abri dans leur tente. Bien au chaud sous de lourdes fourrures, ils se remémoraient leurs anciens souvenirs avec tendresse et peut-être une pointe de nostalgie.

-Oh et ce tout premier ogre dans la Tour d'Ilshar ! fit soudain la guerrière dont la tête reposait sur le torse d'Alistair, ses bras fins entourant sa taille. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi énorme ! Par le Créateur, j'étais terrifiée par ce monstre !

-Ah oui ? On n'aurait vraiment pas dit ! se souvint Alistair. Tu t'es précipitée sur lui en hurlant comme une démente ! Pour moi qui ne te connaissais pas à l'époque, cela ressemblait à une dangereuse crise de folie suicidaire.

-C'est parce que j'avais peur. J'ai besoin de crier dans ces moments là et de foncer tout de suite. Sinon, je me paralyse et je ne bouge plus.

-Ah. Ça explique le fougueux baiser du jour de notre mariage.

-Exactement ! dit-elle en riant. C'était encore pire que face à l'ogre.

Alistair haussa un sourcil avec un petit grognement interrogateur et elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder, sourire aux lèvres :

-Comme d'habitude, tu comprends tout de travers, le taquina-t-elle en lui pinçant le nez. Crois-moi, ce jour là, tu n'avais rien d'un ogre.

-Parce que les autres jours, si ?

-Je ne plaisante pas, le coupa-t-elle gentiment mais fermement. Tu étais magnifique. La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Alistair sentit son cœur se serrer, mais également ses joues chauffer légèrement face aux yeux ambrés qui le dévisageaient avec gravité. Il leva la main pour lui caresser tendrement la joue :

-Merci, dit-il sincèrement. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre de paroles qu'un homme doive être heureux de recevoir, ajouta-t-il avec un air réfléchi.

Elle se mit à rire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser :

-Tu es adorable, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah, bah, tiens ! C'est exactement de ce genre de choses dont je voulais parler !

-Je sais, glissa-t-elle avec un regard espiègle. J'adore te torturer.

Il grogna de nouveau avant de l'embrasser à son tour :

-Je suis votre humble serviteur ma Dame.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt ! fit-elle en riant.

Il sourit et ils se réinstallèrent confortablement, lui, passant son bras atour de la taille fine de sa femme et elle se blottissant contre lui. Là, comme à leur habitude, ils poussèrent leur petit soupir de bien être. Au dehors, il y avait juste le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et le renâclement des chevaux. Ils étaient loin de tout, seuls et cela leur convenait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Après de longues de minutes de silence où seul le bruit de leur respiration emplissait l'air, Alistair se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos. Elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise, signe qu'elle était toujours éveillée. Il hésitait. Il avait envie de lui parler, envie de lui demander…Mais avait-il le droit de rompre leur si douce quiétude ?...

-Parle donc idiot, grommela-t-elle en lui tapotant le torse sans bouger.

-Comment sais-tu que je veux te demander quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle se redressa du nouveau sur ses coudes et, prenant la main de son époux, elle la plaça sur son torse, juste à l'endroit où reposait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant :

-Ton cœur bat si fort qu'il pourrait réveiller un Archidémon, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de nos amis quunaris pour cacher tes émotions.

Alistair hocha la tête, sentant en effet les battements hiératiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ainsi donc il ne pouvait plus le cacher plus longtemps…Les yeux ambrés de sa compagne étaient posés sur lui, doux et bienveillants. Légèrement inquiets peut-être. Par le Créateur, qu'il détestait être responsable de ce dernier éclat !

-Ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main. C'est juste une question que je me pose…

-Alors pose-la moi aussi. Je suis sure de pouvoir y répondre. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été plus intelligente que toi, le taquina-t-elle en prenant un petit air supérieur.

Le guerrier lui jeta un regard en biais accompagné d'un petit sourire avant de retrouver sa gravité.

-Crois-tu que nous nous reverrons un jour ? s'enquit-il en la dévisageant.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son époux. Elle se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir, les fourrures tombant de ses épaules. Elle tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et il sentit ses doigts fins se crisper légèrement sur les siens. Il regretta ses paroles. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, que c'était stupide, quand elle prit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, avoua-t-elle, l'air perturbée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre.

-Seulement ce que tu penses, rien d'autre, répondit-il aussitôt. Je crois que l'heure n'est pas aux fioritures.

Les yeux ambrés le dévisagèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soupir :

-Je n'ai jamais été très proche de tous les dogmes de la Chantrie et tu le sais. J'aimerai croire que nous nous retrouverons tous dans un autre monde après la mort…Mais si c'est le cas, je doute que je serai à tes côtés.

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à son tour, soudain angoissé.

Elle sourit et il sentit son cœur se serrer face à la tristesse sur son visage :

-Je suis une meurtrière.

-J'ai tué aussi, rappela-t-il.

-Jamais des enfants. Moi si.

Alistair sentit les doigts fins enserrer les siens à lui couper la circulation. La douleur de sa femme, il la partageait de toutes les fibres de son être. Il se souvenait. Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Mais depuis ce jour là, ce jour tragique où il avait vidé son sac une fois revenu au camp, où elle avait tout encaissé en reconnaissant sa faute et son erreur, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Pas une seule fois. Alistair avait décidé de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était, pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il savait que le fantôme du petit garçon hantait souvent les rêves de sa compagne. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éloigner.

-Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je demande à Connor de pardonner mon geste, continuait-elle, le visage baissé. Les excuses telles que « c'était la seule solution » et « il était perdu » ne me soulagent plus. Surtout depuis que nous avons eu Asala. Comme je comprends Isolde…J'entends encore ses cris, je sens toujours sa haine autour de moi et la colère de Connor. Même le regard doux et dénué d'accusations d'Eamon était pour moi la pire des tortures.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Alistair les vit luire d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop : la haine d'elle même.

-C'est pour ça que si nos âmes s'envolent quelque part après la mort, je souhaite de tout cœur que nous ne nous retrouvions pas, finit-elle avec un sourire triste. Parce que l'endroit où je me trouverai sera certainement pire qu'un nid infesté de dragons. Et que je ne souhaite pas t'y voir. Là n'est pas ta place, mon amour. Toi, tu mérites les prairies fleuries, les cascades cristallines et, qui sait, les jolies nymphes ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter un autre mot, Alistair avait pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains solides et l'embrassait. Le baiser était dur, peut-être un peu désespéré. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste effacer toutes ces idées de l'esprit de sa compagne, les faire disparaitre à jamais. Toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant des années, qu'il avait peut-être sciemment évité pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette confrontation…Toute sa lâcheté lui remontait à la gorge. Il croyait l'avoir rendu heureuse. Et il avait oublié toute cette partie d'elle qui souffrait en silence. Quel mari pitoyable il faisait !

Elle se détacha soudain de lui, un peu brusquement, braquant ses yeux ambrés dans les siens :

-Arrête, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Arrêter quoi ? s'enquit-il, légèrement choqué et blessé, ses mains retombant lourdement sur ses cuisses.

-Arrête de culpabiliser, répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Tout cela n'est pas de ton ressors et encore moins de ta faute.

Il la dévisagea avec attention, une centaine de répliques souhaitant passer ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que cela ne servirait à rien. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour espérer réparer ses erreurs. Il ne voulait pas passer ses dernières heures à la torturer avec toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Et elle ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Aussi, il repoussa toutes ces idées avec un soupir. Et comme de coutume, elle comprit son attitude sans même qu'il ne prononce une parole. Tendrement, elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le repousser gentiment en arrière et se pelotonner de nouveau contre lui.

Alistair l'entoura de ses bras, sentant son souffle chaud tout contre son cou. Son odeur l'enveloppait, familière, rassurante. Depuis qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble la première fois, il avait cessé de faire des cauchemars. Elle avait une emprise tellement apaisante sur lui qu'il était certain de pouvoir dormir comme un enfant au cœur même des Tréfonds si elle demeurait à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais souhaité personne d'autre. Une fois, un chevalier s'était étonné du fait qu'il n'ait pas de maitresses. Il avait été même ébahi d'apprendre que la reine avait été la seule femme du guerrier. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment compris la cause d'une telle réaction. Il l'aimait. Elle. Et juste elle. Alors pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs ?

Il la sentit bouger légèrement contre lui et il resserra légèrement son étreinte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-Comment sais-tu que je veux te dire quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle en se détachant légèrement de lui pour le regarder.

Il sourit. Décidément bien assortis.

-Tu as toujours cette drôle de respiration quand tu hésites à parler, expliqua-t-il. Mais je serai incapable de te l'imiter, ajouta-t-il en la voyant hausser un sourcil.

Elle garda le silence un instant, lui jetant quelques regards par en dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle inspire profondément :

-C'est quelque chose que je…dont j'ai toujours voulu te parler sans vraiment trouver la force de le faire.

-Je crois que le moment est parfaitement choisi, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Après tout, dans quelques jours, je serai dans une plaine fleurie entouré de jolies nymphes donc je n'aurais pas le loisir de t'écout…

Il s'interrompit en riant alors qu'un léger coup de poing atteignait sa poitrine. Il la vit lui jeter un regard noir feint de toutes pièces avant de retrouver sa gravité. Elle avait une expression qu'il lui avait rarement vue, ou en tous cas, seulement lorsqu'elle se croyait seule. Cela ressemblait à…une étrange solitude. Il pressa gentiment ses mains reposant au creux de ses reins contre elle et elle leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui. Le gentil sourire sur les lèvres du guerrier sembla lui redonner du courage car elle inspira de nouveau profondément :

-Promets-moi que tu ne tourneras pas ça à la rigolade.

-Est-ce que j'ai jamais fait ça ?

-Alistair, grogna-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord, fit-il vivement, pressentant une colère. Promis. Je garde mon sérieux.

Elle le jaugea un instant avant de parler :

-Je veux te parler de ta nuit avec Morrigan.

Alistair sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'un seau d'eau glacé tombait dans son estomac. Pardon ? Sa quoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Il sentit la panique monter en lui alors que les yeux ambrés le scrutaient avec attention. Et le fait qu'ils arrivent à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa terreur. Car contrairement à lui, elle n'abandonnerait pas le sujet avant d'avoir obtenu toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaitait.

-Que…que veux-tu savoir ? réussit-il à articuler sans coasser.

Elle sembla hésiter, un faible instant seulement, avant de se reprendre :

-Est-ce que tu as apprécié ?

Alistair sentit son esprit se vider. Cette situation était pire encore que tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait ! Parler de cette nuit dégradante avec la femme qu'il aimait ! C'était insensé !

-Apprécié quoi ? répéta-t-il bêtement, essayant puérilement de gagner du temps.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Non, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant son regard s'allumer. Je ne te ferai ni dessin, ni démonstration. Réponds simplement à ma question.

-Mais pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il tel un enfant. A quoi cela t'avancera-t-il de le savoir ?

-J'ai besoin de le savoir !

-Absolument pas ! Est-ce que moi je t'ai demandé si tu avais apprécié ta nuit avec Zevran ?

Elle pâlit alors qu'il crispait ses poings. Mince ! Il s'était toujours promis de ne pas faire ressurgir une telle chose. Quel idiot ! Dire qu'ils se balançaient de vieilles blessures de plus de quinze ans à la figure alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre ! Il voulut s'excuser mais il était trop tard. Elle s'était redressée, à présent assise, et le regardait avec un mélange d'angoisse et de femme trahie :

-Tu savais ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Alistair se redressa à son tour avec un soupir :

-Je t'ai vue entrer dans sa tente juste après la bataille de Golefalois, fit-il à voix basse, la gorge serrée par la douleur du souvenir. Je ne te blâme pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant se décomposer un peu plus. J'étais…idiot à l'époque, bien incapable de pouvoir te soutenir après une telle épreuve. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce qu'était cet étrange sentiment que j'éprouvais pour toi. C'est juste que…

Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, le regard fixe et le visage blême. Il secoua la tête, probablement aussi retourné qu'elle :

-Ça m'a fait mal de te voir le rejoindre au lieu de venir voir, moi.

-Je…J'aurais voulu…commença-t-elle, la voix brisée. C'est juste…que j'avais besoin de…enfin…tu…à l'époque, nous…

Il la dévisagea un instant, la regarda se dépêtrer dans ses paroles. Il l'avait rarement vue comme ça. Jamais à vrai dire. Elle semblait si…faible. Oui. Une femme faible. Et, pour la première fois, il voulut abuser de cette faille dans son armure indestructible pour lui poser la question qui l'avait toujours taraudé, sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment l'admettre :

-Tu l'as revu après ça ?

Elle posa sur lui des yeux écarquillés, en faisant non de la tête. Il se sentit rassuré. Terriblement rassuré. Mais pourtant…

-Même…pendant cette nuit que j'ai passé avec Morrigan ? ajouta-t-il péniblement.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle soudain en le faisant sursauter.

Il se pétrifia en voyant des larmes poindre à ses yeux alors que le joli visage était tendu de colère :

-Comment oses-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Tu es un monstre !

-Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé ça ! répliqua-t-il, soudain piqué. Mais tu es déjà allée chercher le réconfort dans son lit une fois ! Alors dis moi pourquoi pas deux ?

-Parce que je t'avais toi !

De nouveau, Alistair resta sans voix. Devant lui se dressait une femme splendide, pétrie de colère, de douleur et d'un amour sans borne. Il lisait tout ça dans les yeux ambrés qui débordaient désormais de larmes. Et il se sentit à la fois le plus méprisable et le plus heureux des hommes.

Sans savoir qu'il avait déjà tourné la page et qu'il était prêt à tout oublier, elle continuait à étaler sa douleur, tout comme ses sentiments :

-J'ai passé ma nuit à pleurer, roulée en boule dans ton lit, à essayer de retrouver ton odeur dans une de tes tuniques ! Ça a été la nuit la pire de mon existence ! J'avais l'impression de mourir à chaque minute passée seule alors que tu étais avec elle !

-Ça n'a pas été différent pour moi, répondit-il doucement alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui. Ça n'a rien eu de…plaisant. J'étais même plutôt terrifié, pour te dire vrai.

Il la vit s'adoucir lentement au fur et mesure de ses paroles. La colère semblait la quitter, ne laissant que la femme qui l'aimait.

-Avec toi, les nuits étaient magnifiques, continua-t-il en lui prenant la main tandis qu'elle souriait timidement. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, mais je savais que je me sentais bien lorsque j'étais allongé avec toi. Là…

Il ne put retenir un frisson et il sentit les doigts fins se crisper sur sa main.

-J'avais l'impression d'être une souris désarmée qui allait se faire dévorer par un chat vicieux et pervers. C'était horrible.

La sensation éprouvée à cet instant et le souvenir semblaient si vivaces qu'il frissonna une seconde fois, bien malgré lui. Sa compagne se rapprocha aussitôt de lui, se glissant sous son bras pour se blottir à ses côtés, essuyant ses larmes.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur, non sans lui prendre gentiment la main.

-Et avouer par là même que j'ai eu peur d'une femme au lit ? releva-t-il avec une grimace. Tu vois, mon amour, c'est exactement ce genre de choses, avec entre autres celles évoquées précédemment, qui peuvent grandement remettre en doute ma virilité.

-Mais moi je ne remets pas en doute ta virilité, ronronna-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

-Heureusement ! Sinon je n'aurais plus qu'à m'acheter un corset et à porter un jupon !

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment ils y arrivaient…mais rarement une discussion leur laissait un gout amer. Plus jeune, il fuyait sans cesse les responsabilités et les explications difficiles. Depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés, il avait appris à les affronter et même à en retirer quelque chose. Elle l'avait vraiment changé. Et il était sûr d'être devenu un homme meilleur. Peut-être pas le meilleur qu'elle ait pu trouver, il était loin de se considérer digne d'elle. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus honte de ce qu'il était. Ca ne faisait plus mal de penser à son passé et à son lignage. Il était en paix avec lui-même. Grâce à elle.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence avant que, de nouveau, il entende sa respiration changer. Il ne put retenir un sourire, malgré l'appréhension de la question lui serrant le ventre :

-Oui ?

Elle continua à caresser son torse quelques instants, comme si elle essayait de gagner du temps pour trouver les bonnes paroles, puis elle poussa un soupir, renonçant.

-J'ai souvent pensé à l'enfant de Morrigan, déclara-t-elle soudain d'une voix faible. Est-il normal ? Où sont-ils passés tous les deux ? Les reverrons-nous un jour ? ce genre de choses…

Elle s'interrompit avant d'inspirer profondément :

-Et toi ? As-tu déjà pensé à… ?

-Jamais, répondit Alistair sans même réfléchir.

Elle se redressa vivement pour le dévisager, le visage grave. Elle essayait de lire en lui, recherche l'éventuel mensonge…Mais il lui rendit un regard franc et dénoué de doutes. Et vit avec plaisir les yeux ambrés briller de douceur et de reconnaissance :

-Jamais ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement intriguée. Tu ne t'es pas même demandé s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? répliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules.

A la vue de son regard, il comprit soudain ses craintes et il lui prit la main, la pressant fortement entre ses doigts :

-Quand bien même ce soit un mâle, ce ne serait et ne sera jamais mon héritier, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Mais tu aurais un fils ! fit-elle, meurtrie. N'est-ce pas ce que tout roi désire plus que tout ?

-Pas moi. Je ne désire rien de plus que ce que j'ai.

Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse mais il vit bien que le sujet la taraudait toujours. Il savait. La question de l'héritier avait toujours été un poids lourd sur leurs épaules, depuis qu'Alistair avait accédé au trône et depuis qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Lorsqu'Asala était venue au monde, Alistair avait recommencé à respirer et hurlé sa joie à Férelden tout entier. Ils avaient eu un enfant ! Ils avaient déjoué la nature cruelle envers leur sang souillé et conçu une nouvelle vie. Tous les deux. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour elle. Oh, bien sûr, elle aimait Asala plus que tout. Elle reconnaissait en elle la chance insolente qu'ils avaient eue. Cependant, l'ombre planait toujours sur ses pensées. Moins lourde, moins oppressante. Mais toujours présente.

Aussi il se redressa à son tour et prit le joli visage entre ses mains. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle souffrait en silence, elle posait sur lui ses yeux ambrés luisants et cherchait une réponse dans son regard. Au début, cela lui avait fait peur. Comment une femme aussi belle, aussi forte, pouvait-elle se reposer sur un écervelé benêt comme lui ? Et puis, avec le temps, il avait pris confiance en lui. Il accueillait ce regard sans crainte désormais. Il voulait juste le faire disparaître à tout jamais.

-Tu m'as donné plus, bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, dit-il avec douceur en caressant les joues pâles de ses pouces. Quand je repense dans quel sombre abîme j'étais plongé après la mort de Duncan, après Ostagar, jamais, jamais je n'aurais pensé me sentir aussi bien un jour.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, levant la main pour la poser sur la sienne :

-Tu as toujours été plus fort que tu ne voulais le croire, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, l'interrompit-il gentiment. Non, tu te trompes. Sans toi à mes côtés, je me serai terré dans un coin, qui sait, dans la hutte de Flémeth et je lui aurais servi de marmiton jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Elle se mit à rire doucement alors qu'il souriait aussi. Puis il reprit, plus sérieux :

-Et regarde-moi aujourd'hui. Garde des Ombres vainqueur de l'Enclin, Roi de Férelden, père et époux comblé. Que pourrais-je désirer de plus ?

Il posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux :

-Je me fiche de Morrigan et de son rejeton démoniaque. Ce n'est pas le mien mais le sien, uniquement. Tout comme je me fiche de ne pas avoir eu de fils. Un enfant était le plus beau et inespéré des cadeaux que tu aurais pu me faire après m'avoir épousé. Et tu me l'as fait. Je ne sais pas comment, ma douce enchanteresse, mais tu as réalisé ce miracle. Pour un idiot comme moi. Tu m'as offert une vie parfaite. Parfaite.

Il sentit des larmes chaudes rouler sur ses mains et il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard ambré débordant de larmes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, un peu aveuglément, ses mains fines se perdant dans les cheveux blonds parsemés d'argent.

-Merci…souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Merci de m'avoir épousé, mon idiot…

-Ce fut un plaisir ma Dame, répondit-il d'une voix brisée par les émotions qui les envahissaient.

Là, sous cette petite tente de toile, au milieu de la campagne endormie et sous le ciel étoilé, ils renouvelèrent leurs vœux d'amour éternel que même la mort ne pourrait briser. Ils en étaient certain.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Chapitre 3 et fin : Le dernier combat**_


	3. Le dernier combat

Voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette courte fic ! Il a été assez dur à écrire donc j'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**3 : Le dernier combat**

Ils avaient été très bien accueillis à Orzammar malgré l'agitation qui y régnait. Harrowmont avait été dépossédé de son trône et l'Assemblée avait élu une nouvelle reine provenant d'une famille noble et respectée. On ne lui donnait pas un an avant d'être assassinée. Néanmoins elle leur avait réservé un accueil chaleureux et fournit une demeure charmante pour la nuit qu'ils comptaient passer avant de descendre dans les Tréfonds. Avant de faire face à la mort.

Dans la rue, les nains les reconnaissaient. Mais personne ne venaient les importuner. Car tous savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers Gardes des Ombres à revenir après des décennies d'absence. Aussi, ils se contentaient d'hocher la tête à leur passage, en signe de respect, et continuaient leur chemin. Etrangement, malgré la situation, Alistair ne s'était jamais sentit aussi libre. Même à des centaines de mètres sous terre. Même avec la certitude qu'il mourrait le lendemain. Il était là, marchant main dans la main avec la femme qu'il aimait dans les rues, et personne pour les déranger. Il était redevenu un homme comme un autre. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très, très longtemps.

Ils marchaient le long du pont menant à l'arène, laissant leurs regards glisser sur la roche brute et la cité qui s'élevait autour d'eux. Là, accoudés à la pierre brute, ils se remémorèrent les moments passés dans Orzammar.

-Oh et cette fois où Zevran t'as donné des conseils pour…tu sais…

Alistair lui jeta un regard en coin alors qu'elle souriait malicieusement :

-Non, commença-t-il prudemment. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu me le rappelles.

-Ah mais si ! fit-elle avec un amusement de petite fille en lui prenant la main. C'était exactement ici, sur ce pont. Il disait nous avoir entendus dans la tente et que tu devrais…

-La la la ! l'interrompit-il, les oreilles rouges vifs. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies entendu une chose pareille et que tu ne me l'aies jamais dit avant ! Par Andrasté, je m'étais mordu l'intérieur de la bouche jusqu'au sang cette fois là en espérant que tu n'aies rien entendu !

-Vraiment ? releva-t-elle, amusée.

-C'était terriblement humiliant. Déjà que Morrigan jubilait face à ma déconfiture…Rien que d'y penser…

Il frissonna alors qu'elle éclatait de rire, sa main caressant gentiment son dos.

-Je vois. Je n'en parlerai plus, promis.

-Merci, ronchonna-t-il alors qu'elle posait le menton sur son épaule, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence et là, il sut qu'elle allait parler de nouveau. Ca ne rata pas.

-Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de mentionner la fois où Wynne t'a fait remarquer que tu regardais un peu trop fixement mon postérieur ? glissa-t-elle innocemment.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration en plongeant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle riait, attrapant ses poignets pour essayer de le regarder en face. Il avait les oreilles en feu, il était terriblement gêné mais ça ne comptait pas. Seul le son cristallin de son rire et son toucher contre sa peau importaient. Ils étaient revenus en arrière, avaient remonté le temps. Ils étaient tous les deux. Et c'était bien ça le plus important.

**oOo**

Assis dans leur chambre, ils préparaient leur équipement pour le lendemain. Le feu ronronnait dans l'âtre et diffusait une douce lumière sur les murs de pierre ocre. Alistair affutait l'épée de son épouse alors cette dernière graissait son armure. Ils avaient l'habitude de se séparer les tâches et surtout de s'occuper de l'équipement de l'autre. Il ne se sentait jamais serein s'il partait au combat sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'armure de sa femme, à l'état de son bouclier ou encore à la lame de son épée. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Aussi, avant chaque combat qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur mariage, la veille était consacré à la préparation minutieuse du combat. En silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Il n'y avait aucune tension dans l'air. Etrangement, Alistair se sentait toujours en paix à ces moments là, concentré sur une tâche simple, celle qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Et toujours portée de sourire.

Du coin de l'œil il la vit se lever pour poser la dernière pièce d'armure sur le reposoir. Il s'agissait de la toute première armure qu'il avait eue. Loin de lui l'idée de vouloir se faire tuer rapidement pour les engeances, au contraire, il défendrait chèrement sa peau. Mais il voulait rencontrer la mort en tant que Garde des Ombres, aussi pauvre qu'au premier jour. Il avait laissé la rutilante armure de Cailan à Dénérim avec pour consigne de la tenir prête pour le prochain souverain de Férelden. Il s'était toujours senti mal dans cette œuvre d'art dorée. Il préférait sa vieille armure qu'il avait dorlotée pendant des années et réparée comme il avait pu. Des sorts et enchantements étaient venus la renforcer au cours du temps et elle était bien plus résistante qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il en était de même pour l'armure de son épouse qui reposait sur un mannequin de bois à côté de la sienne. C'était dans cette même armure qu'il l'avait vue la première fois à Ostagar. Elle était apparue dans le dos d'un mage avec qui il était en train de se prendre le bec. Pour être tout à fait honnête ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait remarqué en premier mais l'énorme mabari qui marchait à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ces animaux. Puis il avait levé les yeux sur elle et l'avait trouvée aussi jolie que bizarre. Surtout à cause de ses cheveux poivre et sel. Et ce fut tout. Une jolie guerrière mais rien de plus. S'il avait su à cet instant où cela le mènerait, il se serait sans doute enfui en courant. L'Alistair de l'époque était un couard. Il avait bien changé depuis. La preuve : il se dirigeait droit dans la mort sans la moindre arrière pensée. Etrange ce que les années pouvaient transformer un homme.

Debout devant l'immense table où était entreposé le reste de leurs affaires, son épouse entreprenait de vérifier les sangles intérieures des boucliers. Satisfaite, elle retourna le bouclier du roi et, avec un léger sourire, fit glisser ses doigts pâles sur le griffon blanc qui était frappé sur le métal :

-Le bouclier de Duncan, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna ses yeux ambrés vers lui alors qu'il la dévisageait également, serein :

-Je pensais que tu ne t'en servirais jamais.

-Je crois que c'est l'occasion rêvée, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour pour la rejoindre. La place de ce bouclier est dans les Tréfonds. De préférence enfoncé profondément dans le crâne d'un ogre.

Elle se mit à rire doucement alors qu'il posait l'épée affutée sur la table à côté de la sienne. Une fois cela fait, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et il entoura ses épaules de son bras. Ils restèrent là de longues minutes, l'un contre l'autre, à regarder le bouclier luisant qui reposait sur la table.

-Tu sais…commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi.

-Tu crois ?

Il avait plus soufflé que prononcé ces mots, sa gorge étrangement nouée. Trente ans. Trente ans que son mentor les avait quittés et la blessure était toujours ouverte. Oh bien sûr, elle était anesthésiée par trois décennies d'amour et de douceur… Mais parfois elle se réveillait, aussi aigüe et sanglante que le premier jour. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait guérir.

-J'en suis sure, répondit-elle en caressant gentiment sa joue, ses yeux ambrés luisant doucement. Moi je le suis.

-Tu n'es pas très objective, releva-t-il avec un sourire pour oublier cette ancienne douleur.

-Ah ?

-Tu es ma femme et ma reine, lui apprit-il en bombant le torse. C'est ton devoir de trouver ton roi et époux formidable.

-C'est une bonne chose pour toi que je sois si dévouée, glissa-t-elle en riant.

-Et comment !

Il la serra contre elle, sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle riait toujours. Oui, c'était ça qu'il emporterait avec lui. Ni douleur, ni remords. Juste ce rire clair qui éclairait son chemin même après trente années, cette main dans la sienne qui le rendait plus fort, ces deux yeux qui faisaient de lui un géant et ce corps qui lui avait donné le plus beau des cadeaux qu'un homme comme lui aurait pu désirer. Oui, il emmènerait avec lui l'image de leur fille, plus belle et plus brillante que toutes les elfes de Dalatie, le souvenir de son premier mot, de ses premiers pas, de ses doux baisers piqués sur sa joue barbue, de ses bras fins autour de son cou. Oui, il serait égoïste : tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et de plus vivant dans Férelden, il l'emporterait avec lui dans les ténèbres des Tréfonds. Il le brandirait tel un trophée chatoyant lorsqu'il rencontrerait ses amis gardes des Ombres de l'autre côté. Ils en seraient tous pantois de jalousie. Et lui il sourirait. Parce que sa vie avait été magnifique.

**oOo**

La lame traversa son flanc et il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Son corps réagit à l'agression avant même son esprit. Il pivota rapidement, le bras supportant son bouclier percutant de plein fouet son assaillant. L'engeance bascula sur le sol avec un grondement sourd qui finit en gargouillis ignoble, la lame pénétrant dans sa gorge décomposée. Alistair se redressa, pantelant, essayant de se préparer pour la prochain attaque, mais la douleur brouillait ses sens et, trébuchant sur un corps à ses pieds, il tomba lourdement en arrière. Il vit une engeance se jeter dans sa direction, prête à le mettre à mort. Elle n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui. Un rempart s'était dressé entre eux et la créature rencontra un bouclier plus robuste qu'un mur d'enceinte sur son chemin. La tête de l'engeance vola dans les airs dans une gerbe de sang. Il y eut un grondement sourd puis les bruit de pas précipités. S'éloignant.

Alistair se redressa, prenant avec difficulté une position assise. Il sentait le sang chaud inonder sa tunique sous son armure. Cette blessure était profonde. Quelques secondes seulement plus tard, sa femme était à ses côtés et l'aida à se traîner jusqu'au mur le plus proche, l'installant dos à la roche. Elle posa ensuite ses armes au sol et enleva son heaume. Il lut l'inquiétude le visage qu'il aimait tant et, comme de coutume, il marmonna des paroles rassurantes que, comme de coutume, elle ne crut pas. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son heaume à son tour et, après avoir arraché d'un coup de dent le bouchon, lui fit boire une potion. La dernière gorgée avalée, il sentit la douleur s'apaiser. Mais il savait bien que la blessure ne disparaitrait par pour autant. Aussi douée que l'alchimiste royal puisse être avec ses décoctions, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de refermer les plaies ou faire pousser des jambes. Dommage. Il aurait fait fortune sur les marchés. Et cessé de radoter aux oreilles d'Alistair durant des heures.

-Je pense qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous, déclara-t-elle en fouillant dans sa besace. Mange quelque chose.

Il attrapa le biscuit sec qu'elle lui tendait, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ôter ses gants souillés de sang noir. Après tout, la corruption avait déjà fait son chemin dans son corps. Et le goût avait beau être infect, il n'était pas si différent du goût original de ces biscuits immondes. Bons pour l'énergie mais parfaitement répugnants. Il se força à l'avaler alors qu'elle montait la garde, toujours accroupie à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il eut fini, ce fut à son tour se remettre sur ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse se restaurer et se désaltérer. Autour d'eux les boyaux des Tréfonds s'étendaient, répercutant par moment le hurlement d'une engeance au loin. Sinon, c'était le silence total. Ils avaient avancé au hasard, se fichant de la direction à prendre et écrasant toute engeance se présentant à eux. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Mais peu importait. Chaque minute passé vivant ensemble était une minute gagnée. Et ils étaient plutôt satisfaits de leurs résultats jusque là.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son bouclier, Alistair l'arrêta, ouvrant des yeux ronds. Elle posa ses yeux ambrés sur lui, intriguée :

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ce bouclier…

Au bras de son épouse il y avait le bouclier flambant neuf qu'il lui avait commandé un an auparavant. Entre les traces de coups et le sang noir qui le recouvrait, le griffon, l'arbre des Cousland et la couronne d'or de Férelden se découpaient, semblant briller plus que jamais. Elle esquissa un sourire, l'air légèrement timide :

-J'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion rêvée de m'en servir.

-Mais…Co…Comment tu as… ? balbutia-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots.

-Alistair, tu as de nombreuses qualités, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais la discrétion n'en fait pas partie. Je suis au courant depuis le jour où tu as passé la commande.

Et voyant sa mine déconfite, elle se mit à rire et se pencha vers lui pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres :

-Qui crois-tu dirige les espions du royaume depuis toutes ces années ?

-C'était sensé être une surprise, bouda-t-il avec une moue renfrognée d'enfant.

-C'en était une quand je l'ai découvert, assura-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Mouais, il y a un an, maugréa-t-il.

-Ca m'a fait très très plaisir. Et puis…

Au ton de sa voix, il tourna les yeux vers elle, soupçonneux. Les prunelles ambrées luisaient d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien alors qu'un sourire empreint de cruauté se dessinait sur les lèvres pâles :

-Je voulais que ces saletés sachent qui les réduiraient en bouillie avant de mourir.

Il sourit à son tour, de la même façon. Elle s'amusait. Ici, dans les entrailles pourries du royaume, elle s'amusait à insinuer la peur dans l'esprit de créatures qui étaient les fruits de la Peur elle-même. Magnifique. Dans un élan, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Une étreinte passionnée, dure et, peut-être bien, désespérée.

Ce fut alors qu'un hurlement reconnaissable entre mille se répercuta sur les parois du boyau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent. Un ogre. Non. Deux.

Ils se relevèrent, ajustant leur matériel une dernière fois. Puis, elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux d'ambre vers lui et Alistair sentit son cœur se gonfler à exploser dans sa poitrine :

-Etes-vous prêt, mon roi ? s'enquit-elle avec ce sourire qu'il adorait.

-Après vous, ma reine, répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Dans le même élan, ils se jetèrent dans le boyau en poussant à l'unisson un puissant cri guerrier, boucliers en avant, épées au clair. Et ils disparurent dans les ténèbres.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour d'autres fics de Dragon Age !


End file.
